ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin: Wild Madness
is an American 3D platforming video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being a installment of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. It is released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC on September 25th, 2018. Synopsis When Collin gets his speed stolen, he uses totems to save a mysterious new area from a new threat. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a teenage human who is the protector of FingerTown, being in a quest to recover his superhuman speed. *'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. *'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD. Supporting *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a beautiful but ditzy and somehow annoying Hispanic teenage girl who is Collin's girlfriend. *'Zazuki' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a crazy shaman who introduces Collin to the totems. *'Kachia' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a cute but annoying teenager who is Zazuki's assistant. *'Flappy McFinger' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a finger-dove hybrid who is Collin's trustworthy friend. *'Alexis Doll' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - an old friend of Collin who has a crush on him, much to Evelynn's annoyance. *'Abygal' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD. *'The Narrator' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD * Antagonists *'Zarokia' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a shaman who steals Collin's powers in order to free an ancient entity and the main antagonist. **'Zane' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a villainous Face Paint who was hired to aid Zarokia. *'Moostor' (voiced by Keith David) - a monsterous moose who is revealed to be the physical form of an ancient entity. *'Terrence McSteel' (voiced by Nolan North) - a poacher hailing from England who pilots a mech, being one of the game's boss. *'Freezina' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - an beautiful ice spirit who is one of the game's bosses. *'Mecha Boar' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'animal' * Enemies *'Face Paints' - a group of Face Paints who work for Zane. They return from Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem. * Gameplay Totem Powers *'Chameleon Totem' - can turn you invisible. *'Gorilla Totem' - can grant you super-strength. *'Parrot Totem' - can grant you flight. *'Crocodile Totem' - can grant you to breathe water indefinitely. *'Lion Totem' - can grant you enhanced senses. *'Cheetah Totem' - can grant you superspeed. *'Ice Spirit Totem' - can grant you ice manipulation. *'TBD Totem' - TBD * *'Ultimate Totem' - TBD Worlds Trivia *Bryte, Gurkha and Sharp are completely absent from this game. *Braces makes a cameo appearance in the game. *There were rumors that Aubrey and Drumplers might make a cameo appearance. *This is the second Collin the Speedy Boy game to be rated CERO B, after Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure. *For a unknown reason, Billy West was unable to reprise his role as Flappy McFinger, so he is voiced by Tom Kenny instead. *Most of the characters introduced in this game are voiced exclusively voiced by African American voice actors in order to give more accuracy to the African-like setting. *It is the fifth Collin the Speedy Boy game to not be released for a Nintendo console, after Collin's Game Gear Journey, Collin: Island of The Bots, Collin and The Swift of Light ''and ''Collin the Speedy Boy: Synergy: Synergy Awaits. However, despite not having the Switch version at first, Collin: Mechanical World doesn't count. *The way that Collin can turn into various species depending on the used totems is inspired by Robin the Frog's transformation into Muppet Monsters from . *The portals from Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown and its remake returns. *This is the first game since the first two CTSB games where Collin does not turn super for the final boss, instead he has a completely new final transformation. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7